<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星昴】以父之名-11 by Amber1122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434802">【星昴】以父之名-11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122'>Amber1122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*本章道具play(///▽///)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星昴】以父之名-11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*本章道具play(///▽///)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【11】</p><p>自星史郎床上醒来，身体并没有预想中的黏腻，相反全身都透着舒爽。试着稍微活动下，也没有药物过后的肌肉酸痛，只剩脚踝还被束缚。<br/>很显然有人给他洗澡清理，并且附赠了肌肉按摩。<br/>甚至掌心还被贴了块企鹅图案的创可贴，那里昨晚曾因忍耐而被掐出血。</p><p>是谁呢？<br/>还能有谁呢？<br/>他觉得鼻子有些酸。</p><p>卧室门半开着，从客厅传来咖啡的香气。<br/>他尝试爬起来，手铐碰到床栏发出一阵金属碰撞声。猛地想起昨晚星史郎说的话，他难以自控地瑟缩一下。<br/>你不能不管我，他想，我是你的。</p><p>似乎是听到声音，一阵由远及近的脚步声之后，房间的主人推开门。他身上系着围裙手里拿着锅铲，显然正在做早饭。<br/>看到床上人在跟镣铐作斗争，他先是皱了下眉，而后没什么表情地询问，“煎蛋还是煮蛋？”<br/>“什么？”昴流有点反应不过来。不过发言正常，看来药效已经彻底过去。<br/>青年反问的样子有点呆，男人几不可闻地叹口气，思索着药物影响神经的可能性。他扬了扬手里的铲子，“我是问你，早饭吃煎蛋还是煮蛋。”<br/>是这么居家的问题吗？昴流胡乱想着，却也不敢让他等太久，随便选了一个，“煎……煎蛋。”<br/>“喔好，我也觉得你该增加油的摄入。”男人自言自语的嘟囔着，他转身离开，带上门之前又说了句，“钥匙在床头柜。”</p><p>待他洗漱完回到客厅，餐桌上已经摆好早餐，却只有一份。<br/>他咬着嘴唇，决定就算不给饭吃他也要赖在这里，与其是什么奇怪的女人，凭什么不能是他？<br/>更何况这人才刚问他要吃什么，问了还不给，就很过分。</p><p>男人并没有在餐桌前，他靠着沙发，一条腿交叉叠在另一条腿上，旁边放着半合上的笔记本电脑和一个灰色的小方盒，而本人此时正在挂着眼镜看报纸。<br/>听到青年出来的声音，他自首版上抬眼，隔着镜片打量着。<br/>昴流摸不清他意图，只能在男人审视的目光里站在原地。<br/>是……是该做点什么吗？昴流被他盯到发毛。</p><p>“过来。”<br/>星史郎终于出声，不是命令的语气，表达的意思却没差。<br/>昴流走过去，还没站稳，男人长臂一伸他就落入一个清晨略带凉意的怀抱。</p><p>男人埋在他脖间，轻咬着他的耳唇，手则探进睡裤在他双丘上来回打着圈儿。他的身体在对方碰触下迅速作出反应，但他不敢要求什么，经过昨晚，他发现自己并没有完全了解这个人。<br/>这人的手指要比药物效果更盛，所及之处都燃起火来。男人拍拍他染上红晕的脸，对他的身体变化很满意，但也仅此而已。这个男人此时就好像检查自己玩具的孩童，只是检查，并无意使用它。<br/>他当然不能抗议。<br/>他已经很清楚，这个男人就连上他，都是恩赐。</p><p>这么近距离的接触让他发现，男人那双无论何时都闪着精光的瞳仁下，黑眼圈很重。<br/>对于昨晚，自他从药效里夺回自主权就已经是半夜，再到睡过去怕是距离天亮也没几个小时。这个男人要给自己洗澡清理再按摩，然后还做了早饭……根本没睡也说不定。<br/>心底的愧疚更盛，他抱住男人的脖子，低低说：“对不起。”<br/>男人对这句道歉没说什么，只反手更紧的揽住他。</p><p>他们在清晨的微光里拥抱，有阳光透过半开的窗帘斜打进来，周围还飘着咖啡和煎蛋的香气。<br/>所谓两个人在一起的幸福，不过如此吧。</p><p>能一直这样就好了。<br/>幸福的谎言和不可预知的真实。<br/>北都。<br/>如果是你，会如何选择呢？</p><p>下体传来的痛感拉回他的思绪。<br/>他低头看过去，男人正把他半勃起的阴茎握在手里，另一只手则拿着一根长针样的东西。<br/>他这才知道那个方盒里装的什么，他认得这个东西，恐惧比快感来的更快，“不要……”拒绝的话脱口而出，想捂住嘴也来不及。<br/>“你说什么？”男人本来是在给那根金属消毒，听到声音后抬眼，停下动作看着他。<br/>“没……”他的身体开始发抖，但他的意识却在兴奋。比起昨夜的冷漠，更想被弄疼。不得不承认，只有来自这个男人所施与的痛楚，才能令他心安。<br/>“你在害怕？”男人推开消毒用具，皱眉，“你知道，我从不勉强你，昴流君。”说着就要把手里的东西重新放回去。<br/>“不是的。”他赶紧否认，顾不得摩擦带来的更盛的快感，眼疾手快地抓住那双拿着刑具的手。比起长针插入尿道的恐惧，他更害怕不能在床上满足这个男人。<br/>他对他只剩这样的用途，如果连这点都做不好……如果因此被丢弃……</p><p>对于他的反应，男人觉得有趣般轻笑一声，“不想被伤到就别动。”<br/>简单的命令后，手指继续揉搓着他已经硬挺的阴茎，没再管他要如何在自己的逗弄下去压抑痛楚和快感的双重刺激。<br/>只属于自己的猎物，在自己身下发出的，压抑的喘息与淫荡的呻吟，这些，都令这具身体的所有者感到愉悦不是吗？</p><p>长针整个从尿道莫入的时候，他高扬着头，脆弱的喉结暴露在空气里。意识陷入失重的虚空，身体则如同没入深海，明明没有锁链却也无法得到自由。<br/>刑具是什么时候取出的已无法感知，解脱的瞬间，他像溺水的人终于碰到空气，大口地喘息。<br/>接着他的大腿被分成直线，男人的手掐过臀肉留下暧昧的红，最后停在穴口处打转。他在他身下颤抖，被蹂躏过的尿道更加敏感，浑身的欲火都在颤颤巍巍的寻求出口，他根本不知道自己是如何做到的，没有在男人发泄前先射精。<br/>他的阴茎依旧挺立。</p><p>“想要吗？”简直是恶魔的声音。<br/>“请……啊……请进……进来。”几乎说不出完整的句子。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“求你。”啊……他在混乱的意识里模模糊糊地想，怎么会有这么恶劣的人。<br/>男人的手指施舍般插进穴口，几乎是同时就被饥渴的内壁包裹住。指甲刮过肠壁，惹来他更加剧烈地颤抖。<br/>还不够，他需要的不是手指，而是……<br/>他用穴口磨蹭着男人的龟头，用最没有歧义的语言说出最原始的诉求，“求你操我。”<br/>“如你所愿。”<br/>男人终于把涨紫的阴茎送入他体内，完全陷入情欲的身体没有任何阻碍的接纳了对方。男人托着他的屁股律动，因为体重的关系，每一下都插到最深处。<br/>明明是仿佛要被撕裂一般的疼，但因为是这个人的关系，反而只剩下满足。</p><p>“请……别丢下我。”他在高潮的快感里这样说着，几乎要哭出来。<br/>“我发过誓的。”男人亲吻他的头发，仿佛呢喃的声音还是落入身下人耳中，“不会丢下你。”<br/>“你……”你昨天不是这么说的，但他不敢提。<br/>昨天的事就好像不存在一样。</p><p>“对了，你养的那只小猫，叫什么来着？”<br/>因为男人一向不喜他在他身边的时候提别人，所以他花费了至少两分钟才意识到男人指的是什么，“你是说……神威？”他颇感意外，为什么会突然扯到神威？<br/>“是叫司狼神威吧，你说你把人家孩子捡回来养着，真的能尽到监护人职责吗？”男人把他安置在旁边，手有一搭没一搭的顺着他还未平复的喘息。<br/>对于这个指控他确实无法反驳，他已经很久不曾关心过那个孩子。说起来，神威他……补考过了吗？<br/>“你把他送走吧。”<br/>迷茫的抬头，他搞不清这个男人在说什么。<br/>“我说，你把神威送走。”男人难得耐心地解释，“然后就把你那个公寓退掉，搬到这边来。”<br/>“这边……是指……”他抬头，被语言里所隐含的巨大奖赏所震惊。是……是他想的那个意思吗？<br/>“不想搬过来？”男人的声音听起来有点危险。<br/>“没有！”头摇的像拨浪鼓，像是害怕对方下一秒就会变卦似的，他突然直起身，动作幅度太大还一下子撞在男人胸上，“我马上搬！”<br/>“到不用那么急，”男人把他从身上拽起来，打理着他乱掉的头发，“你可以先住这儿，我来办这件事。”</p><p>——</p><p>“你要去哪里！”终于把一大清早就纵欲过度的后果整理妥当后，星史郎准备出门，昴流下意识拦住他，“你需要睡眠。”<br/>今天是轮休日，不用去警局。<br/>“有点事，”星史郎视线在他卡在自己身前的胳膊上打量，没动作只评价着，“我教你的可不是要你用在这里。”<br/>昴流放开手。<br/>“你该把它用在更用得着的地方，也就不会把自己弄成昨晚那样。”</p><p>昴流不想接这个危险的话题，他换了个角度，“你连早饭都还没吃……”<br/>“早饭？”男人突然笑起来，“不是已经吃过了吗？”他捏着青年的下巴在对方唇上印下一个吻，“多谢款待，昴流君。”<br/>有多久……没有开过这样的玩笑了呢？<br/>“不过早点可能有些凉了，你去微波炉里转一下再吃。”男人揉着他的头发，“中午和晚上我也做好了便当，在冰箱里，记得饭点吃。”<br/>“晚上？”<br/>“对，晚上不用等我，你先睡。”男人已经套上他的黑风衣。<br/>他有些震惊，“晚上也不回来？”而且，有什么事是需要休息日带枪的，他刚刚分明看到这个人把枪放进了口袋。<br/>“你很希望我回来？”男人停顿了一下，似乎对这个答案很感兴趣，他眼里闪着一些昴流不曾见过的光。<br/>“是……是的。”昴流觉得脸上刚退干净的热度又有复燃的迹象，这不就好像是在询问丈夫回家时间的家庭主妇吗？<br/>“唔，那就这么办吧，我会尽量赶回来吃晚饭。”<br/>留下这样的承诺，男人关上门，乘电梯下楼。</p><p>这个麒饲游人。<br/>对他的宠物出手之前，不先问过饲主也是很没规矩了。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))<br/>ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>